Unplanned
by vikkii
Summary: Companion piece to Unexpected. The Doctor's thoughts about the kiss. Slash.


**Unplanned**

**Sequel to Unexpected, The Doctor's thoughts on the kiss. Enjoy.**

After leaving the Silurian Ark the Doctor felt the need for some alone time so went to his room still angry at the behaviour displayed by Solomon; still fuming at the man's way of seeing everything as merely an object, with a value, there to be possessed and sold on for profit. It was sickening the lengths that some people would go to, to make a profit. Taking soothing breaths to calm his temper and clear Solomon from his, the Doctor was left to think of other more important things; things like Rory.

The Doctor still couldn't believe that he'd done it. He'd kissed Rory! What had been thinking? Well, actually he knew exactly what he was thinking but it went along the lines of, "Oh my God. Rory's amazing. He's perfect." And most importantly "MINE." Thoughts often travel at a ridiculously fast rate through the Doctor's brain, usually meaning he had little time to think over his actions before doing them; hence the Rory kissing.

Not that the kiss hadn't been nice, I mean he was kissing Rory, and doing that could never be bad. He'd always liked Rory. Rory was kind and had a big heart, always looking out for others, never judging people if they were different. The Doctor had noticed that Rory was the most complicated person he had ever met. On the one hand he was a nurse, gentle, kind and loving, always willing to lend a hand and help the sick. Then there was the other side of Rory; the Roman. The strong soldier who would defend the people he loved no matter the cost. In hindsight the Doctor couldn't help but fall for the nurse from Leadworth.

But these new feelings had their downsides, the main one being the almost unbearable guilt. He shouldn't feel this way, Rory's married to Amy; she's the one Rory loves, not him. And the Doctor himself could never bear to see his little Amelia, she was the first face that this face saw, she was his first friend; he'd hate to see her hurt.

But in the privacy of his room the Doctor could let his feelings run free. He had been devastated by the look of disgust on Rory's face when he kissed him. But in his imagination he could envision the kiss being so different. First of all they would both be on the TARDIS; alone. He didn't care where Amy was, so long as she wasn't there.

_He pictured Rory sat in the Doctor's room, on his bed after being invited in by the timelord. The Doctor imagined himself leaning towards Rory, his lips gently brushing Rory's gently inorder not to scare the younger man. As Rory relaxed the Doctor would press their lips harder together, before running his tongue lightly as a way of coaxing Rory's mouth open. Luckily for him Rory takes the hint, slowly opening his mouth allowing the Doctor's tongue entry. _

_At this the Doctor moaned softly as wet heat surrounded his tongue as the kiss deepened. Soon their tongues tangled together in a dance of giving and taking. Shivers ran throughout the Doctor's entire being as Rory pulled him closer, until the Doctor was straddling Rory. Their hips met tenderly, causing them both to gasp, the friction causing sparks of pleasure to run through their spines. _

_Their breathing became shallower as they struggled for breath; partly from their persistent kissing and partly from the unbelievable arousal they felt. Eventually they stop kissing, Rory pulling his mouth away from the Doctor's gasping for breath. The Doctor used this opportunity to suck harshly on Rory's neck causing the younger man to moan and arch up; his hips rubbing more insistently with the Doctor's. Creating wonderful friction resulting in a build-up of pressure, they were both so close to the edge. The Doctor came with a silent groan. _

The aftershocks from his intense orgasm pulled him from the fantasy. His breathing was laboured as he looked in shock at his pants which were now damp. He took a few deep breaths to calm down, before standing up and going to his wardrobe to find some clean pants (that were exactly the same). When he'd finally managed to pull himself together and shake off his shock at the intensity of his fantasy, he decided it was best to into the engine room. This was so he could focus his mind on other things beside Rory; though he knew full well that his thoughts would soon return to Rory. He knows nothing will ever happen between the two of them. But he can still fantasize.

The End

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this fic. **

**Comments/Reviews appreciated**


End file.
